


Did I say that out loud?

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hyuuga Neji Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Neji gets a visit in the hospital.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Did I say that out loud?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [androgynousclintbarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/gifts).



> hope you enjoy!! i don't edit much(and yes, i like posting once i post them in tumblr ahahah)  
> i have some requests open over there if anyone is interested!

There hadn't been much to do in the village, thanks to the new times of peace that they had been enjoying for a couple of months now. Normally, Neji would be spending time with his team, joy filling his veins to see all of them alive after all the battles they had to go through.

But today, the skies were dark, with nothing but wind and rain sounding in the hospital the boy was in. He was bound to his bed for now as, even if alive, not everyone had come untouched from the war. His mentor lost his leg, and almost loses his live. Neji almost died too. They needed to recover from the injuries before being able to truly enjoy these new times.

At least he had some books to read, given to him by Hinata and Kakashi _(the man surprisingly read more than Icha Icha, or just knew that the Hyuga wasn't fond of that kind of literature)_. He wanted to fall asleep again, the blankets being the most comfortable for his body at the moment, but the novel he was reading was too interesting to drop just to rest.

The boy didn't expect anyone to come. The village was still being rebuilt, so most ninja that could work were helping on that– plus, the rain was getting stronger with every passing second. Only a fool would go outside with that weather. Yet... there was a knocking on the door, even though the person entered to the room before Neji could say anything. 

"Hello, my dear rival!" the newcomer exclaimed, giving the brunet a huge grin.

... of course he would come. Lee tried to go every day since the war, visiting their mentor first and Neji later, as Gai wasn't awake for long periods of time. It was nice to see him for a change. The hospital was a lonely place, and he hoped his friend would stay for a while though he wouldn't tell him that.

"Your hair is wet, Lee. Get a towel from the bathroom, you can catch a cold," Neji said, relaxing his head on his pillow after seeing it was him and not a nurse or doctor. "We can talk later."

The visitor giggled softly, but did as told. It didn't take long and, when he was done, his hair was all messy but dry at least, his clothes managing to share the same fate as Lee had got an umbrella with him( _but was too restless to use it properly)._

The boy sat in the border of the bed without saying anything, looking at Neji with curiosity in his eyes. The brunet moved to the side, letting him a space to lay with him for a while– Lee smiled again at this, getting comfortable with him but not willing to risk hugging him too tightly. It was adorable, though Neji wouldn't say it out loud willingly. He carefully his friend's hair with his fingers before grabbing his book again, letting out a calm sigh.

"... You're so sweet," the brunet mumbled, his gaze falling on the paper once again with a soft smile decorating his lips. Lee tilted his head to the side, and Neji tensed his body as he realized what had come out from his lips.

Neither of them said anything for some moments, until the Hyuga talked again, feeling how his cheeks heated up.

"... did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," his rival confirmed, his chin resting on Neji's shoulder softly enough to not cause him any pain. "I think you're sweet too, Neji!"


End file.
